In recent years, calculators have been used to handle a large amount of data with the advent of advanced information societies. In facilities such as a datacenter, a large number of calculators are often placed in a single room and managed collectively. For example, in a datacenter, many racks (server racks) are placed in a calculator room, and a plurality of calculators (servers) are housed in each rack. Moreover, jobs are organically distributed to the calculators according to the states of operation of the calculators to thereby process a large amount of jobs efficiently.
Calculators generate a large amount of heat when the calculators operate. Since high temperature inside a calculator may be a cause of malfunction or failure, it is important to cool the calculator. For this reason, a datacenter usually uses fans (air blowers) to discharge heat generated by calculators to the outside their racks, and also uses air-conditioning apparatus to adjust the temperature of the room.
Meanwhile, it has been said that the power consumption for air conditioning equipment accounts for approximately 40% of the whole electric power consumption of a datacenter. In view of this, for example, using an adsorption heat pump (AHP) to collect heat generated from calculators and reuse the heat has been proposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-147924
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-224406